Rabid Avenger
by dlamp
Summary: After all that happened at Anteiku, after what happened with Kaneki, with Ayato... Touka decided she'd get stronger, if only to prove she could become a Ghoul with a path worth walking down and being proud of. And so she decided to move to the 11th Ward in order become a protector and avenger to those that couldn't protect themselves.
1. Chapter 1

A long, formal overcoat, a brief case at his side, asking questions while flashing his badge around. No doubt about it, this guy was a Dove. For the last few hours he had been asking about the Ghoul attacks and sightings, inspecting hunting grounds, gathering information. Touka had been trailing him for a while now. Whatever this guy was investigating, he was getting close to finding out. Touka was piecing the information in her mind as he asked around. Something about her and some other ghouls hunting down Doves. She heard "Rabbit" tossed around a lot during the questioning, but it didn't matter. No, what mattered was getting rid of him.

Night was falling, people were starting to head inside for the day. It was time to act. She continued trailing the man, following him to the public park. He pulled out a cigarette, likely about to smoke.

She wouldn't let him get the chance.

Once the man sat on a nearby bench and dropped his guard, Touka made her move. She lunged at him from behind, clawing through his throat at blinding speeds. All she heard was the thump of his head falling off his shoulders as she darted away from the scene. "Tch," At least it was quick, not that he deserved it. _That's one more down._ She smiled, sparing a glance at the corpse she made before heading over to the alleys of the 11th Ward.

It was surprisingly quiet, no Aogiri grunts wondering around to kidnap people, no one hunting for prey, no Doves scoping the place. It was more unsettling if anything, but she didn't complain.

"Touka?" A small boy peeked out of an open window above her.

Touka smiled and waved at him. "Hey Akihiko," Soon, a woman came to the window as well. Touka waved to her as well. "Hello Mrs. Suzuki,"

"Hello Touka," The woman said back. "Staying safe?"

"Yeah," As safe as she could in the 11th Ward doing the things she did. "Took care of another Dove, so…"

"You did? Cool!" The boy's eyes lit up, but Mrs. Suzuki only frowned and sighed.

"Just… don't cause a problem you can't fix Touka. We're grateful that you're willing to protect us from the Doves and Aogiri, but…"

"Yes ma'am, I know,"

"So long as you do," The woman closed the window after that, pulling her child away. That was the usual reaction she got. Ever since she moved to the 11th Ward she had that mixed reception. She had only planned on staying in the 11th Ward for a month, two months at most just to get her edge back. It took a while to move out, and even longer to convince Renji to let her do it. Well, it was less _'convincing'_ and more _'trying and failing to fight him off until he finally got tired of knocking her down and caved'_. After what happened with Kaneki, with Ayato, with… _everything_ at Anteiku, she needed to get stronger, if only to prove she could handle herself for when things go to hell like last time. Even now she still felt the burning rage from how little she could do to help Mr. Yoshimura.

It started with a bit of aggressive hunting, then it was shooing away some low ranking Aogiri grunts from her apartment complex, then it was hunting down Doves after weaker Ghouls, and now… _now_ she was something of a protector and avenger for the 11th Ward, if only a small corner of it. A wild rabbit hunted down Doves and Ghouls oppressing those that couldn't protect themselves. Though that had started bringing even more Doves to the already chaotic Ward.

 _Should I even be doing this?_ It wasn't the first time she thought that. Hunting down Doves always made trouble for everyone in a Ward, it might even bring some high-level Investigator here to wipe her and every other Ghoul out there. That was a worry, but it was also why she moved to the 11th Ward. The place was already a battleground of Ghouls and Doves fighting each other, it wasn't like another active Ghoul would make things worse. And hey, getting another shot at those Aogiri bastards and Ayato would be its own reward.

She headed back to her apartment, laying her mask and wig on the counter, letting out a sigh as she leaned against the wall. Was she really making a difference doing this? Moving into the 11th Ward to pick fights and cause trouble… Yoshimura would be disappointed in her for sure given how much of a step back it was, but he wasn't around to stop her. Renji was definitely disappointed in her, but he still let her go through with this. _Maybe he's testing me…_ It wouldn't be the first time he pulled something like that.

"Ugh…" She dragged herself to her futon, flopping right onto it and checking her phone. Two texts messages. One from Yoriko, just the usual check in to see if Touka was alright, something she had done often since Touka told her she moved to the 11th Ward. The poor girl was probably scared stiff for her given the rumors and facts about the place. The second… was from Renji. _Speak of the devil._ It was about an hour ago too.

 _Underground Passage. ASAP._ That was all it said.

 _Blunt as always._ Touka gave a wry smile. That text was an hour ago, but knowing Renji, he was probably still there. _I'm gonna' get an earful for this._

It was a somewhat difficult getting to the Underground Passage from the 11th Ward, but she got there as fast as she could. Down there she saw Renji, a stern look on his face as usual.

"You're late,"

"Sorry," Touka said. "I was busy." She placed a hand on her hip, glancing around and noting his jacket was on the floor, just a few inches from his feet. "So what's up? We training again?"

Renji said nothing, only giving a solemn look.

"Training then," It was a weekly thing with them ever since Touka moved to the 11th Ward. She'd get a text from Renji to meet him down here, then they'd warm up and go a few rounds with Renji giving some critique afterwards. If Touka was going to be fighting Doves and other Ghouls, if she truly wanted to get stronger to protect others, she had to get back into a routine of exercise and training. At least… that's what she figured Renji was trying to tell her. She was pretty good at guessing his motives, but he was always… well, Renji.

"Take this seriously," Renji's kagune burst out from his back, two black wings, darting about as if on fire. "You've been taking out fodder so far, but the real investigators and Aogiri will come soon." He explained.

Touka blinked, hopping back on instinct. The atmosphere changed, she could _feel_ the pressure getting heavy. Renji was serious about this. The look in his eyes… seeing his black sclera flash, it was like a beast had awoken. She gasped, reminding herself to breathe. This… was going to be intense. It was the first time in long while Touka had seen him with his kagune out. _Looks like I won't be walking out of this without some bruises._ "Fine then," She stretched out her back before summoning her own kagune and dropping into a feral stance, letting out a small growl to psyche herself up. "Bring it!"

"Ugh…" Touka was flat on her back, bruised and cut beyond belief. Renji was an absolute _monster_ when he was serious. It brought back memories. She _knew_ he broke a few ribs at least, maybe a few bones in her arm too. A black eye, a cut cheek, a broken nose… it'd be hard to explain this one to a stranger.

"Your movements are improving, but you rush in too much without a plan." He rolled his shoulders, then held out his hand for her. "Think, _then_ strike."

"Y-Yeah…" Touka wheezed out, sitting up before taking his hand to pull herself to her feet.

Renji stared at Touka awhile longer before grabbing his jacket. "Next week, same time, _on time_." It was all he said before taking his leave. He was always watching her, like a guardian angel… okay, more like a stalker really, but still.

It was a trial getting back home after the beating she took, even getting a few looks with how bad a shape she was in, but she was able to make it home without incident. She was able to flop onto her bed and slept like a log the second she made contact with it.

The morning after she checked her phone and the news, looking for information about Doves. It was her morning ritual. Research her targets, stalk them for a few days, then strike. It looked like several stronger investigators were heading to the 11th Ward after the Rabbit had killed so many. Though the weird thing was seeing a black rabbit mask on what they thought was the suspect. Along with killing several investigators, the Rabbit had also been causing general havoc around the 11th Ward. She had been seeing that for a while now. Was someone trying to take credit for her work? For now, she turned off the TV and headed out.

She made her way to a café, a place she often visited now that Anteiku was no more. She had some time before she planned to hunt down another Dove. She took her phone out again. Her next target was a female investigator, Akira Mado. Apparently, someone that had risen through the ranks after the assault on Anteiku and the 20th Ward. Touka's blood boiled just looking at her. She looked a lot like that bastard Investigator she killed. Something about the look in her eyes reminded her of that man.

"Pardon me," Touka turned around, widening her eyes. A woman, blonde hair, purple eyes, flashing a badge in front of her with an ID that was the exact same as the picture Touka was staring at seconds ago. "I'm CCG Investigator Akira Mado,"She said. "Mind if I ask you some questions?"


	2. Chapter 2

Great, of all the times to be pestered by a Dove, and the one she was planning to hunt no less. She was probably here to do general questioning and gather info, so this might be a good time to throw her off the trial or gain more information about the woman from the source. And so, Touka gave her best customer service smile and maintained as even a tone as she could. "Can I help you with something ma'am?"

The woman stared at Touka for a moment, raising an eye before pulling out a notepad. "Yes, were you at the public park last night?"

Touka blinked for a moment. _Right, they were talking about that on the news._ It was amazing how fast the Doves acted when it came to their cases. Then again, many of their own had been dying in this Ward. She shook her head. "No, I went straight home after around 5PM," The woman wrote down the information and continued.

"Have you seen anything suspicious recently? Strange people out at night or any suspicious activity in this Ward recently?"

 _So she's after Aogiri and not me._ Touka knew most Aogiri thugs wore robes and white suits. They probably thought the attack was on one of them. It seemed obvious, she had been making sure to stay hidden when on her hunts for Doves. Hunting at night, attacking in secluded areas, looks like her tactics were paying off. "I've seen a few weird guys in suits near just outside some of the shopping areas harassing owners, but I thought it was some weird yakuza or gang thing." That should keep her from sniffing around Touka's apartment.

The woman looked away from her notepad and met Touka's eyes. "Is that so?"

Touka froze for a moment. Did she know she was lying? "Yeah, like yelling about how bad the food at a restaurant was, or messing with bystanders, hazing and stuff. I haven't been around in a while though,"

"Alright then," The woman put away her notepad. "Thank you for your time," She began to walk to another table, and Touka breathed a silent sigh of relief. _Man, that was tense._ She thought, leaning back in her chair. _I better scram before she starts asking me more questions._ She was just about to ask for her check when the woman tapped at her table.

"By the way," The woman pointed at Touka's face. "How did you get those bruises by the way?"

Touka swallowed, a cold sweat running over her. One of the nice things about being a Ghoul was an insanely fast healing factor by human standards. She didn't have the absurd healing of a Rinkaku, but her ribs had already healed for the most part overnight, and most of her cuts were gone too. All that remained were the bruises on her face, something that had been taking its sweet time healing due to deep cuts made by Renji during their training last night. _Ugh, thanks for the beating Renji._

She forced a sheepish smile. "Training," She said, raising her fists. "I do martial arts and self-defense. Streets are getting a lot scarier so better safe than sorry," Technically not a lie. "I, uh, still gotta' work on my blocking."

"I see…" The woman gave her a quick look before turning away. "Well then, try not to push yourself then,"

"Will do," Touka nodded, walking over to the cashier to pay for her coffee and leave. Sticking around longer would just unnerve her.

 _Guess she was just asking around_. That was her next target. She didn't look too tough, but there was something about how she carried herself that made her seem strong. That calm, almost cold demeanor she had. _Actually… I don't see a lot of girl Doves._ She shrugged at the thought. _Whatever, I'll kill her like I've been killing the rest._ She pulled out her phone, doing a bit more research on the woman. Where she left off. _Akira Mado… she was in that fight at Anteiku…_ Apparently, she was recently promoted at the raid at Anteiku, which was enough of a warning sign for Touka that this woman was strong. _Alright then._ She walked into an alleyway, pulling up her hoodie. _Time to do some hands-on research._

Touka made sure to hide in plain sight. She blended in with walking bystanders, pretended to be on her phone, sneaking peeks at the Dove every now and then. The Dove was still asking questions there. Touka watched her from across the street, making sure her hoodie hid her face. Every now and then the woman would glance in Touka direction, but she merely looked down at her phone and pretended to be busy. The woman stayed there for a good fifteen minutes before walking out and heading to the park to do more investigating. This time Touka made sure to stay out of sight, hiding behind tree trunks, always standing or sitting far enough way to not raise suspicion. The woman asked questions around the park, examined the crime scene where Touka had killed the last Dove, took notes, and so on. It was the typical Dove stuff she had seen with all the others she had hunted. Nothing new.

 _Might as well actually check my phone._ She pulled up her recent text messages, another text from Yoriko, and one from Irimi. _Huh… haven't talked to Irimi in a while. Wonder what's up._

"We meet again."

Touka looked up, seeing the Dove woman standing over her.

 _Shit._ So much for staying out of sight. "Hello again," The woman said.

Touka pulled down her hoodie, forcing a smile. _Dammit…_ "Hello ma'am," Hopefully being casual wouldn't draw anymore suspicion.

"Come here often?"

"It's, uh, part of my training. Daily jogs and stuff. I'm just taking a break."

"I see…" The woman stared at her for a moment before turning away. "Well, stay safe,"

"Will do," Once the woman walked away Touka pulled her hoodie back up. _Okay, time to stop for today._ If they met up for a third time it'd spell bad news. _Touka_ might end up the being stalked and tracked.

She decided to jog back home. Might as well stay true to her story after all, and Renji ha been saying she should be doing more basic training lately. By the time she at her apartment the sun was setting.

"Hold it! Stop right there" Touka froze, scowling. _Shit!_ So close. So close to freedom. _Dammit, why did I try tailing her?!_ She rolled her shoulder, readying herself for a fight. She'd be damned if she was going down without a fight.

She pivoted on her heel, ready to bring out her kagune and give her pursuer the fight of a lifetime, only to see several people in red robes and masks. _Aogiri punks._ "Tch," _I got worked up over nothing._ It was only a matter of time she supposed, Touka had been beating down Aogiri thugs ever since she moved to the 11th Ward. Most were fights _they_ started when she first moved in, but a few hard knocked sent the weaker ones packing. She placed a hand on her hip, give a cocky smirk. _Actually, I could use a good punching bag._

"Can I help you?" She asked the group. One lunged at her, trying to tackle her. She dodged it with ease and kicked the guy hard in the neck. It wasn't enough to knock that one out, but it was as a good a warning as any.

"Ugh…"

Touka scoffed, running a hand through the back of her hair. " _Can I help you?_ " She repeated. Another went for her. She smirked. "Your funeral," It was all she said before forcing her kagune out and punching her attacker in the face, grabbing their arm and snapping it. They gave out a loud, pained scream before Touka kicked their jaw in with a sickening crunch. "Heh, weakling." Before the others could react, she blasted one with a few shards from her wing before pulling them into a chokehold, punching at their head until she felt their skull crack and blood spill out. There were only two left now, and both went to grab her by the arms with their own kagunes out. One pierced her leg, the other her chest, hitting a tender rib that was still healing.

"Gah, assholes!" It hurt, but it was nowhere near enough pain to stop her. She yanked one of her arms free and elbowed one of them in the head as hard as she could. A kagune went out of her leg, and she used it to knee the other's face in. It was over in an instant. "Geez… what a pain…" _Guess this is what Mrs. Suzuki meant by causing problems._

"Oh my, _someone's_ pretty strong,"

A feminine voice came from behind Touka, along with clapping. She turned to see a small girl covered in bandages, wearing a cloak and flowery scarf. It was an odd sight to be sure. "Those were some nice moves there. Are you a crime fighter or something?" Her voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Tch," _More Aogiri punks, just what I need._ "You looking for a fight?"

"Me?" The girl pointed to herself. "No, I just wanted to see the girl that was trying to play hero like it was some sort of game." She walked over to Touka, practically skipping in a playful manner. "Besides…" She leaned close, her bandaged face just inches from Touka's. "It wouldn't be much of a fight anyway."

Touka narrowed her eyes at the girl., black sclera flaring. "You wanna' _bet_?"

The girl was silent for a moment, placing a finger up to her chin. "Hmm… no, I don't think it'd be a fair bet."

"You little-" Touka threw a mad punch at her, but she vanished in an instant. "What the-"

"My, so violent," She was behind her, speaking right into her ear.

 _How did she-_

"Hm, I think I'll play with you a bit after all. It's been awhile since I've gotten my hands dirty." The kick was so fast. Touka didn't even have time to react to it. She was sent a few feet into the air before slamming to the ground, coughing blood out from the hard impact.

"Gaaah…" Touka gasped for breath, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her chest. She screamed, something was pulled out of her.

"I think this is yours, little girl." A bone dropped in front of her.

The girl was standing right above of her now, pinning her down with her knee, crushing her ribs further.

"Oh my, did you break these already? It shouldn't be _this_ painful." She pulled out another bone, this time one from her arm. Then a rib. Then a bone from her leg. Then another rib. Each time Touka cried out. "And _this_ is yours. And _this_ is yours. And _this_ is yours." Three, she pulled out three of Touka's ribs, followed by a bone from one of her limbs, each time slower than the last. After the fourth the girl grabbed at Touka's hoodie and pulled her and closer to her face. "Does it hurt, little hero?" She whispered.

"Piss off!" Touka snarled. The girl only laughed at her defiance though.

"Kuku… so rebellious. I like you, little hero. You remind me of your brother with that wild streak of yours when provoked."

Touka's eyes widened. "How do you-"

and she could feel the girl's cruel smile behind the mask.

"Oh? Surprised, _Touka Kirishima_? Thought you were being clever?" She pulled out another rib.

"Aaah!"

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but you've been ruining mine for a while now." She cupped Touka's chin in her hand, squeezing tight. "I'm not telling to back off. No, I find it cute seeing you play the heroic avenger. But…" A knee this time. "How about you keep the heroics away from Aogiri." She let go of Touka and stood up. "Still alive?" She crouched down and poked at Touka's forehead, pushing her bang aside. Touka only glared at her, growling at snarling as the pain prevented her from speaking. "Hehehe, that actually got my blood going. You make a good punching bag," She stood up, giving Touka one last kick to the stomach before stepping back. "Actually, feel free to keep bugging us. I think I'll enjoy playing with you every now and then," With that, she walked away, vanishing as quickly as she came and leaving Touka on the ground as she lost consciousness.

"I'll… kill… you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, Touka was able to drag herself back to her apartment after the beating she took. She was still alive, but she didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse. Her body was left sore, bruised, and battered after all the punishment she took. It felt like she got hit by a truck. And her mind was a mess after enduring the words and tortured of that bandage girl.

"Tch, damn brat…" Her mind was still on that fight. Someone that small and unassuming was that sadistic. She knew some ghouls were freaks, but that was a new level. How long had it been since she seen someone so messed up? Not even that bastard Tsukiyama was that messed up.

Guess Aogiri's higher ranks are full of sick freaks like that. Not just sick freaks, but sick freaks that knew about her and her activities. That was the scary part. How did they find out? Sure, she was hunting down Doves, but she wasn't making a show of it or sticking around after she killed them. Sure, she took out some Aogiri punks every now and then, but they were more street brawls than the torture-fest that brat was doing. Maybe she had finally gotten the attention of a big fish. It might be they were trying to scare her into submission instead of outright kill her. Either way, she was being called out, and she had to do something about it.

Okay, change of plans. That Dove could wait for now, she was going to get a bit of revenge on Aogiri first. If they wanted to scare her out of the 11th Ward it would be after she ran them out of it, or over her cold, dead body. Taking a week or so to find that bandaged brat and beat her into a coma would be time well spent. Alright then, Aogiri first, Doves later. She forced herself out of bed, stretching.

Getting Aogiri's attention shouldn't be too hard. She knew their hunting grounds and territories by now. Picking a few more fights and kicking them out of a good portion of the Ward might even attract some of the higher-ups. Hell, maybe she could find Ayato and pound his face in for tearing her kagune last time, maybe even return the favor. Tit for tat and all that. She'd have to wait until night fell before doing any of that, but she could make a plan of attack now.

She changed into a t-shirt and some loose jeans, looking herself over, then went out to jog through one of the parks. It was early in the morning, so it was the perfect time to get some exercise. It'd be good training for the battles up ahead, and she needed to stay on top of things as per Renji's orders anyway. She took a slower pace than usual, stopping every now and then to throw a few quick jabs and kicks at the air. Heh, I feel like a kickboxer doing stuff like this.

"We meet again,"

Touka turned around, seeing the blonde Dove from yesterday. Avoiding this woman was starting to become impossible. Sure, it was mostly coincidence, but seeing her was starting to make Touka nervous now. Great… Now she was really wondering if this woman was stalking her. She kept a neutral expression and continued to jog in place.

"Yep, hey there." She gave a smile, trying to sell a bright persona.

"Getting you're exercise I see,"

"Yep, training," This should at least confirm that she does do daily exercise at the parks. "Well, I gotta' go," The sooner she got out of here, the better. She started to jog past the woman.

"Very well," She said. "Be careful, the 11th Ward is getting dangerous, so try to stay indoors after you exercise."

"Will do!"

Touka ran past the woman, picking up the pace a little to get some distance. She didn't seem to be investigating her or anything. Maybe she was safe? If it was just a little darker out Touka might have had a shot at killing her, but… it was probably for the best to not risk it this early in the morning. She had bigger worries right now, liking provoking Aogiri.

* * *

"You got balls to be snooping around here,"

"You're that Ghoul Avenger, yeah? You gonna' try and stop us? Avenge these new newbies we got?"

"Keke, good luck kid, we're gonna' kill you and eat you up good,"

There were five of them in total. Touka's nightly patrol had led her to the river near a park where several Aogiri members were bullying some younger ghouls, beating and taunting them to join their gang. World for Ghouls my ass. They just want to bully the weak.

"Eat me, huh?" She placed a hand on her hip, giving a bored expression. She heard that threat a lot from the punks she beat down. Apparently, some rumor about gaining power from cannibalizing or something. Not that these losers were going to see if it was true or not. "Try it assholes!" They all lunged for her at once, an amateur move that she easily jumped over and led them all to piling atop each other. Compared to Renji and that bandaged brat they might as well be moving in slow motion. She grabbed one by the hood and clawed deep into their shoulder, making brutal cuts. She would had gone a little easier fighting a fellow ghoul, but she needed to send a harsh message to tell Aogiri's higher-ups and that bandaged brat to either back off or come at her themselves. The punk howled in pain, crumbling to the ground before Touka turned her attention to the rest.

"Still wanna' eat me, jackasses?" They said nothing, only turning tail and running. "Heh, thought so," She cracked her neck. She still had to send a message, so they were all going to get the same treatment. Just as she was about to chase them a figure swooped down in front of her and went after the group at lightning speed. The figured took them all out quick in a flurry of punches, kicks and holds and attacked vital areas. Touka was surprised she could keep up with their movements. The remaining four Aogiri members fell in an instant.

Running to get a closer look, Touka spotted a young, long-haired girl, probably around Hinami's age, in what looked like a tattered kimono of some kind. She was covered in bruises, having an overall battle-hardened look about her. The girl then began to stomp on her defeated opponents, breaking bone and getting several screams from them.

"Not so tough now, huh? Bet you'll think twice before messing with me!" Touka raised an eye. This girl was furious, and completely absorbed in her own violence. She reminded Touka of herself before she joined Anteiku. Well, a little more like herself nowadays given what she did. She walked closer and approached the girl.

"Think you've beaten them now, kid" Touka said.

The girl spun around to face Touka, her eyes flaring black and red as she glared and snarled at her. "What's it ta' ya'?!" The girl snapped, raising a hand in claw-like fashion. "These bastards had it comin', tryin' ta' push me around like a lackey." She kicked one of them, shattering a bone and getting another yelp. "Just showin' them how it feels to eat dirt."

Touka stared at the girl. Yeah, she was definitely like Touka was a few years back. "So, what are you gonna' do now?"

The girl paused, looking in thought for a moment before giving Touka a sadistic smile. She knew exactly what the girl was going to say. "Say, ya' look familiar. Ya' that Ghoul Avenger I keep hearing about?"

So she was that famous then? Maybe I should had brought my mask. "Yeah, I am," Might as well be honest. "I just take out Doves and Aogiri punks bullying weaker ghouls."

"Hah! So you're the Avenger, huh? Sweet!" She cracked her knuckles, taking an odd stance. Well, not so much odd, but a proper fighting stance, hands raised, feet apart, and focused. It was… odd given the display Touka saw early. "I might get some points with Aogiri if I take you out!"

Yep, it was exactly what Touka thought. This girl was just another Aogiri punk that wanted Touka's head. Eh, she can fight better than those punks. She'll be a good warm up I guess. She smirked, rolling her shoulder. "Sure kid, give me your best shot," She crouched into a feral stance, her own hands stretched out and ready to straight. "I'll give you a good beating to cry about!"

"Bring it!" The girl launched herself right at Touka, punching at air as Touka hopped out of the way of her blow. Touka countered, slamming her leg into the girl's stomach and sending her a few feet away. She was quick to stand though, hissing at Touka as she sent out a few shards from her kagune, nailing the girl in the arms.

The girl launched herself again, but was blocked by Touka's solidified wing, using it as a shield. The girl hissed again.

"What's wrong? Can't use your kagune, bra-?" Touka's was cut off by a piercing pain in her leg. She looked down, noticing a dark red tail stabbing her leg. "Shit!" Touka's wing went back to its enflamed form, and she took several solid punches to the stomach that had her double over. Those weren't kiddie punches, they had power and purpose behind them. Touka held back the urge to throw up, taking a tackle to the ground with the girl's kagune pinning her to the ground, stabbing through her shoulder.

"What was that about usin' a kagune?" The girl taunted, punching Touka's face.

"Gah! Brat!" Touka blocked the rest of the punches with her good arm, but about the girl spun out of her pin and held Touka in an armbar, her kagune stabbing at the joints in Touka's arm and wrist now.

"Wow, you're weaker than I thought." The girl remarked. "Give up?"

"In your dreams!" The kagune went deeper into her arm and Touka cried out. Her kagune wasn't much use in a close and dirty fight like this, and her arm didn't have the strength to break out of the hold while her joints were stabbed.

"Give up?" She asked again.

"Piss off!"

"Fine!" Touka heard something pop and break, her arm exploded in pain and she screamed. It felt like her arm was being cut off. All she could feel outside the pain was the fact that the girl had finally let go of Touka and was now standing over her, giving a cheeky grin.

"Man, I thought you'd be tougher, but I guess ya' just took out fodder," The girl remarked, kicking at Touka's stomach.

"Gah, brat…" Touka narrowed her eyes at the girl. She honestly wasn't in a condition for a series fight. Between the torture of yesterday, her no-holds-bar sparring match with Renji, and now nearly losing her arm, she was probably going to be out for a few days, maybe even a week.

The girl bend down to Touka's level, staring. She was quiet for a moment. "Hmm… I was gonna' just beat ya' up, but I think I'll take ya' ta' Master instead,"

"What?"

"My Master," She said, helping Touka and letting her use the girl's shoulder to stand. "He's in Aogiri, but he's pretty cool. Kinda' like a wise old man type of guy. He said to bring in strong fighters if I met any." She explained. "He's… not like other Aogiri folks. He's real cool and teaches us how to fight, you'll see."

Was this girl mental? The two had just fought each other to near death, and now she was going to just take Touka to their leader? "I don't need help," She said.

"Pfft, the loser doesn't get ta' complain."

The girl helped walked Touka over to what looked like an old dojo. It was a few blocks from the park and her broken arm and injured leg didn't help make the trip any easier. Inside she saw a few people all in similar rags as the girl walking with her. Now that she got a better look they all looked like they were wearing some sort of old marital arts garb from a movie. She had seen weirder outfits, but these stood out.

"Kakuma, hey there!" Another girl approached the two, this one having similar long hair to the girl carrying her.

"Hey Makana," She said back. "I got someone here for Master, she's the Ghoul Avenger,"

"No way!" The girl, Makana, looked at Touka with starry eyes. "Hey, did you really fight off seven ghouls at once? I heard you killed 20 Doves all by yourself!"

What kind of rumors were spreading about her? "Uh…"

"Sis, don't bug her, go back ta' trainin'," Kakuma said.

"Alright… spar with me later, okay Bro,"

"Yeah, sure." Makana helped walk Touka to a corner of the dojo. "Sit here," She laid Touka against the wall.

"Why didn't you just take me out?" Touka asked. It seemed like the obvious choice for someone that was in Aogiri. The girl just shrugged.

"Master said ta' respect strong fighters, an' I had a feelin' ya' weren't at your best, so..." She said. "Well, I'm gonna' get him real quick," The girl turned around and walked off. "Master, I'm back,"

"Kakuma…" A large man came out from the shadows. No, calling him large of an understatement, this man was gigantic. He nearly touched the ceiling he was so large. He too wore a shabby kimono, looking at Kakuma with a mild glare. "You went out picking fights again, boy,"

Kakuma immediately bowed low. "I-I'm sorry Master!" She said. "But I… I brought someone to see you," She stood up, turning and gesturing to Touka. "This is the famous Ghoul Avenger that's been fighting in the 11th Ward, she's pretty tough, but I beat her." She stuck out her chest in pride, but a glare from the man quickly had her shrinking back. The man sighed, turning his gaze to Touka.

"You, Avenger," He said. "What exactly did this boy do to you,"

Touka looked him in the eye, not saying a word. He didn't seem like a bad person, like Kakuma said. For someone that was in Aogiri, he actually seemed… pretty cool.

Wait a second… Touka turned to Kakuma, giving her a confused look. "You're a boy?"


	4. Chapter 4

After a… _brief_ altercation with Kakuma (seriously, who knew he way boy with hair that long?), Touka eventually explained the situation. Not that there was much to explain, she and him just got into a fight after he took out the remaining punks Touka fought off. Of course, the kid interrupted to say how easy it was to beat her, but his master just gave a glare to silence him.

"So yeah, that's what happened,"

The man stared at Touka, then at Kakuma, then back at Touka before speaking. "What do you hope gain from this, Avenger?"

Touka shrugged. "The kid looked like he could fight, and I wanted a good warm-up, so…"

"Hah, guess you got more than a warm-up, huh?" Kakuma teased.

"Can it, brat," Touka shot him a look. "Why are you asking?"

The man looked over Touka, examining her. "You've had training," It was less an observation and more a statement.

"Yeah…" She said. "Someone taught me the basics,"

"Hmm…" The man was silent, looking from Touka, to Kakuma, to the rest of the dojo. "I'll ask again Avenger, what do you hope to gain from your action?"

 _The hell?_ She couldn't help but give the man a look. What, was this a philosophy course? "Revenge," She said with another shrug. "The Doves took my home, and Aogiri are just punks that want to bully others, almost worse than the Doves really."

The man's expression didn't change, it seemed he held nothing against her words toward the organization. "Join us,"

"No way," An instant answer. "Didn't you hear me? I'll _never_ join Aogiri,"

"Not Aogiri," The man explained. "Join this dojo,"

Touka stared at the man, silent. " _What?_ "

The man gestured to Kakuma. "This boy and his sister lost their parents to the Doves, they joined this place to seek strength to protect themselves and others against them," He narrowed his eyes toward the boy as he placed his hand on the kid's shoulder. "Do you understand, Kakuma?" Kakuma shrank back, lowing his head to the man.

"Yes master… sorry…" The man let Kakuma go and he stepped back from the man, looking away. He then gestured to a girl with dark red hair. "Kuro's family died when her brother left to join a gang of ghouls, he sacrificed them to save himself show his loyalty to them, and now she trains to take her life back." He continued to show each student in the dojo, giving a small bit of their story. One lost their family to Doves, another to other ghouls, another to bad luck, and they all found their way here to train themselves and take what little of their lives back as they could. A lot were like her in a way. Some of these kids even had something against Aogiri, bullied into being slaves before being put under this man's protection after finding the dojo. Kakuma was right, this man was cool.

"Join us," He said again.

"… … …" She thought it over now. In all honesty, it wouldn't be a bad idea. She'd be under solid protection, able to train herself in a more efficient way, have a decent place live in that wouldn't be a threat to anyone else's safety. It wasn't a bad idea, but…

"Sorry… I can't," It'd be a good deal, but not a deal that would help her in the end. The last thing she wanted to protection. She didn't come to the 11th Ward for safety, she came to take out the Doves and Aogiri. Stupid as it was, she was going to get revenge. Until enough Doves were dead, until Aogiri was wiped out, she wasn't going to dare join a group like this, no matter the good intentions.

"Very well," The man walked away. "Stay until tomorrow then,"

It seemed the man was at least willing to let her stay for the night. With her arm and body in the condition they were, she wasn't in a state to move around. With all that said, Touka head to a small corner of the dojo, watching several kids start to surround her, all with wide, excited eyes as they all spoke.

"So _this_ is the Avenger?"

"She's kind of short,"

"She's kind of pretty too,"

"I didn't think she'd be a girl,"

"Did Kakuma _really_ beat her? She looks strong?"

One of the kids tugged at her sleeve. "Did you _really_ kill 20 Doves?"

"Only 6 so far since I came to the 11th Ward," She admitted.

"Did you take on ten ghouls at once?" Other asked.

"There were ten, but the rest fled after I took out five of them."

"Do you _really_ wear a cute bunny mask when hunting?"

"Hey, rabbits are cool, shut up,"

"You dress like a playboy bunny, don't you?" Kakuma said.

"Can it, brat,"

The kids laughed at that one, asking a few more questions before going back to their training, leaving only her and Kakuma sitting next to each other. Now that she got a chance to look around, this dojo was pretty active all things considered, several kids and teenagers training and sparring together. A little odd to see such a tightknit group for a place that was ran by Aogiri. Most of the Aogiri punks Touka dealt with were just that, punks that wanted a bit of power. This group felt more ragtag and familial, almost like Anteiku.

"You know we'll be enemies next time, right?" Touka said after a while.

"Yeah,"

"Huh…" Touka leaned back, looking at Kakuma. "How many?"

"Huh?" Kakuma turned to her.

"How many people have you killed?"

"… … …"

 _Yep, thought so. No wonder you didn't kill me at first._ "Okay, how old are you?"

"Thirteen,"

"Huh…" Touka turned her head to him, sitting up. "Alright kid, I wanted to be teacher before doing the avenging thing, so let me teach you something about being a ghoul." She looked him in the eyes. "If someone's in your territory, _kill them_. Ghoul, Dove, normal human, doesn't matter." She flicked his forehead. "I'm gonna' get better after this, get a meal in, then I'll be back to hunting down Aogiri, the Doves, and anyone else, even your friends and sister if they get in my way,"

"I'll stop you."

"You gonna' kill me?"

"… … … … …"

"Yeah…" She flicked his forehead again. "Well, I won't kill a softie like you, it'd live a bad taste in my mouth." She gave a cheeky grin.

"Shut up, I'll kill you next time."

"Uh-huh, sure kid," She looked around the dojo.

 _It's a nice place, shame it belongs to Aogiri._ For all the tough talk she gave, she knew how hard it was to take your first life. Hers was on instinct to protect Ayato, but it showed that some things were worth killing for, especially for safety. "Well, just don't hold back if someone's in your way, alright kid?"

"Yeah…"

"My, I didn't think _you'd_ be here Touka,"

Touka's eyes narrowed from the voice alone. Her head snapped at the dojo's entrance to find the bandaged brat. She giggled the moment the two's eyes met. All the students stood at attention, greeting the girl. This girl must be one of the higher ups in Aogiri with a reaction like that. She paid them no mind though, casually walking toward Touka.

"Did that muscle-bound softie get you to see our side of things?" She said with a playful tone that grated at Touka.

"Not on your damn life, **brat** ,"

The girl shrugged, followed by an almost theatrical sigh. "What a shame." A sudden pain at Touka's side that had her sprawling on the floor. It was another insanely kick. "I was hoping we could play a bit since we're in a dojo, but… oh well~" She turned to Kakuma. "You, boy, let Sachi know I'm here."

"Yes ma'am," Kakuma gave a glance at Touka before running off. The brat then crouched toward her, rubbing her hand against Touka's cheek. "As much as I'd _love_ to torture you some more, I still want a toy to play with." She said, the sadistic edge in her voice clear. "But since I'm about to talk business with everyone, I can't our little Avenger know our plans, so…" She gave a solid punch to Touka's neck, slowly making her lose consciousness. "Sweet dreams Touka~ Hope you come to our side soon,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh, what's that brat's _deal_?! She treats me like I'm some pet!" Touka slammed her fist against the wall, making a decent crack in it. She said it before, but she was going to _kill_ that bandaged brat.

She didn't remember much of what happened after she was knocked out, just a few garbled voiced from the dojo's master and the brat, then she was taken _somewhere_ away from the place. By the time she woke up she was in some alley near the park she usually trained at. _Guess they just kicked me out…_ She rose to her feet, rubbing her neck. _Jeez, that chick can throw a punch…_ Her throat was still sore from it. Yeah, she'd _definitely_ have to do some more training, and not just daily jogs and the occasional sparring match with Renji. No, she needed some _real_ training, something that would help her make some leaps in terms of power and push her limits to take on Aogiri and the other Doves. She could fight, she could fight _well_ , but that brat taught showed her that some people were just at a different level.

"Oh yeah, I have training with Renji soon…" She thought back on his words. Think, then strike. That… sounded really stupid. That'd just leave her open to an attack, right? What was the point in thinking during a fight? It was just a matter of punching someone until they couldn't punch back, like any fight. _Guess I'll have to ask him when I see him… well, after I eat anyway._

Touka's stomach was growling worse than she did when in a bad mood. No surprise really. After all the hits she'd been taking and the injuries she gain, she _needed_ to get something in her to heal up faster, especially with the workout she'd get with Renji coming up. Coffee and water weren't going to cut it. _Been awhile since I've gone hunting for something other than Doves…_ She rolled her shoulders, stretching. _This'll be good practice I guess._ It was still nighttime, and she still had a bit of energy to hunt. _Alright, time to get some food, there's probably some twenty-four-hour store with people around._

* * *

Even after a decent meal and a bit heavier training over the past few days she could barely lay a finger on Renji. The best she got was a decent punch and a few quick jabs. More than usually, but one solid punch didn't make up for the several bruises on her body from their match.

"Dammit!" She hopped back to her feet, fists raised and going in to kick him, but he just tripped her and kicked her away. "Uuugh…" She sat up, huffing.

"Better," He said. "Just remember to block,"

"Yeah, yeah…" It was the usual stoic advice, but it sounded a little less harsh this time around. Maybe she was actually improving. "Hey Renji,"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean when you said to think before hitting."

"Think before you throw a punch,"

Touka huffed. " _Renji…_ "

Renji met her glare, remaining quiet for a few more moments. "Just don't do something stupid without a plan,"

"Huh…" Okay, _that_ made sense, but he could had just said that at first instead of being cryptic. Still, it was a very Renji way of doing things. "Well anyway, you know anywhere I can find a good place to train? Other than here with you?"

"No," An instant answer, and there was some edge in his voice. He didn't approve, but Touka wasn't going to back down. She stood up, placing a hand on her hip.

" _Renji_ …"

"You're already causing trouble, don't make it worse on yourself."

"I can take care of myself," She shot back, walking away. "If you won't help me, fine," She didn't need Renji to find a place to train herself. She had other sources she could go to.

* * *

The 11th Ward's Animal Circus. According to Itori it was a rowdy nightclub on the surface, but in reality, it was a huge underground scene for ghouls. Human trafficking, Aogiri gang recruitment, pit fighting, general ghoul socializing, the works. A good place to cause trouble and make waves among the rowdier and wilder ghouls, all that was needed to enter was your mask and your kakugan. The perfect place to take down and make a statement to Aogiri.

She arrived at the club in simple attire, a dark purple hoodie, a black skirt with some gym shorts under them, athletic shoes, and of course her rabbit mask. Easy to move in, and pretty nice to look at too in her opinion. It wasn't like she had some wild outfit to dress up in, so it would have to do. She showed the doorman her kakugan, and after giving her a look he let her through, only warning her to not cause trouble. _I should probably get a new mask from Uta soon._ Her mask was starting to become recognizable as the Avenger. Thankfully she only took down weak punks in the gang so far, so it wasn't like she painted _that_ big a target on her back… well, outside the bandaged brat anyway. But at least all she was really known as was a Dove killer, never a bad reputation to have in ghoul society.

The club itself was just a typical nightclub, but the amount of ghouls around was staggering. The place was a natural ghoul hang out like Itori said. Several people with kakugan out, chatting about Aogiri bases and convincing patrons to join, money trading hands, people asking for gang invitations and the like. It was a surprise for her. Not too often did she see ghoul hangouts like this. Most of them were around her age by the looks of it too. The place was booming with loud music and even louder personalities. Drinks and food being shared all around. Honestly, it annoyed her more than anything This place was a _far_ departure from the quiet coffeehouse scene of Anteiku. _Ugh… this damn music…_ She liked hip-hop instrumentals since it was easy to read and study to, but _this_ was just obnoxious. Dubstep and dance music were just _not_ her thing.

"Heya heya rabbit girl!" A redheaded girl in a clown mask skipped forward, slinging her arm around Touka's neck. "You look new. You here for the food, the fun, the freaks, or the fights?"

 _Ugh…_ Touka tried to pull away from the clown girl's arm, but she was locked in. This girl was trying to hold her down. "Keep touching me and I'll break your nose," She hissed.

The clown girl only nuzzled herself closer to Touka's body, rubbing her cheek against her face much to Touka's chagrin. "Oh? So you're here for the fights then,"

Touka tried pulling away again to no avail. "The fights?" She knew this place had an underground fight ring of sorts, but she might as well get information. Besides, Itori's information didn't exactly come cheap. It also came with a job to get some information on some of Aogiri's brass in return.

"Yeah, yeah…" The girl pulled Touka in closer, pointing to a small crowd of people in a corner of the club. "This club's got a big old pit for fights to happen. Bare-knuckle brawls between super-tough ghouls." The clown gave a few exaggerated punches, completely with those little puffs that boxers do, though heavier and more comical. "A lot of ghouls that do well enough get money, fame, and Aogiri's attention for recruitment."

"Really?" Just what her job wanted.

"Yuppers! The winner gets a million yen too,"

Touka stared at the clown girl, wide-eyed. "Seriously?" That'd be more than enough money to make rent and probably move somewhere decent… or pay Itori if she couldn't get enough information. _No wait, I'm here to take out these punks and get information, not make money._

"You bet my rascally rabbit!" The clown girl, wrapped her arm around Touka again, much to her annoyance. " _Sooooo_ , you wanna' join? _Liven_ things up? It's the usual folks fighting tonight, so…" She pressed her cheek against Touka's, playfully nudging her.

"How?"

"How?" The clown girl repeated, making a pouting face as she pushed Touka toward a hole in the club, pushing aside all the onlookers. There, she saw two girls fighting. Well, _finish_ fighting. One was completely bloodied and battered, probably just barely alive. "Just hop down into the pit and get those fists ready kiddo!" The girl started pushing Touka against the railing, _hard_.

"Hey!" Touka shouted, but the clown girl was in her own world at this point and continued pushing. This chick was actually trying to shove her right in there.

"Rules are pretty simple just beat up your opponent 'til they give up, stop moving, or die!"

"Okay, I get it, just don't start shoving me in there,"

"Relax would you? Just go in, throw some punches, spill some blood, and be happy like the rest of us!" The girl started pushing even harder, much harder than Touka expected. In fact, the clown girl easily picked up and was dangling her along the pit.

"What the-"

"Oh yeah, and try not to die little rabbit, that one's a toughie!" The clown girl's words were cheery but held a sadistic edge in her tone.

"Hey, let go would ya'!"

"If you say sooo~" Without hesitation she tossed Touka into the pit. "Alley-op~"

It was a short fall to the pit, and Touka was able to land on her feet, but that was certainly a surprise. She turned her head to the clown girl above, her eyes flaring red behind her mask. "Bitch!"

"Aaaaw, such a scawy widdle wabit~ She's gonna' beat up this poor, poor clown~" She said with exaggerated sobbing, fake-wiping tears from her eyes before bursting into laughs. "C'mon girl, _live a little_ , and make sure to win one for your _favorite_ clown!" She pumped her fists up into the air. "Go rabbit girl, go! Beat the evil queen and save the Animal Circus Kingdom!"

 _Evil queen? The hell is this girl talking about?_

 _"Oho! It looks like our little clown found a new victim for our queen."_ The announcer's voice boomed throughout the pit, and the crowd let out a loud cheer, whether because there was new blood or honestly hoping Touka won she didn't know. _"Hope she's tough, because our queen is hungry for a challenge,"_ Touka looked back, seeing the near-corpse that was this 'queen's' last victim. It looked bad from the stands, but up close it was downright _gruesome_. The face was barely recognizable, beaten to a literal pump. Bones broken and popping out of skin, several gashes along the face and torso, this person was used more as a chew toy than an opponent. At least she was still breathing, but… was that really a mercy?

"It's unwise to look away from an opponent,"

Touka turned to her opponent, the apparent evil queen. A woman in a hooded cloak wearing a pure black mask, and blood staining her hands and feet. She definitely had a noble air about her. Not as flamboyant as Tsukiyama, but definitely queenly. And Touka could feel her bloodlust from already.

 _"Let's hear it for our dark queen, Yomihime!"_ The crowd roared with cheers, chanting Yomihime's name. This chick was obviously a fan favorite.

"Are you ready to die, little rabbit?" The woman said, raising her fists as she moved toward her.

Touka frowned from underneath her mask, rolling her shoulder as she walked forward as well. Once she was close enough she threw out a quick roundhouse to the woman's face, knocking her back. "Are _you_?" She shot back, tapping the ball of her foot against the floor.

The woman steadied herself, her bloodlust now fully focused onto Touka. She took the hit on purpose, that was clear. It was probably to gauge Touka's strength if she was as cocky as Touka thought she was. "Not bad…" She cracked her neck, raising her fists again. "For a _brat_ ,"

She launched herself at Touka. Four punches came in an instant, and Touka blocked each one in a hair's breath. Then a kick came, then a knee, then an elbow that nailed Touka right in the ear, but she kicked Yomihime away to get distance, the crowd wincing at the elbow she took.

"Tch…" That strike had her ear bleeding now, and she was going to payback that queen in kind. They met in the center of the pit again, and Touka struck first. She drove her fist right into Yomihime's gut, then punched her face she doubled over. The blow knocked off her mask, and Touka slammed her knee to Yomihime's face for maximum damage.

"Grah!" Blood splattered on her leg and skirt, and the queen went down.

The crowd was silent.

 _"Oh my. Did this little rabbit take out a queen?"_

Yomihime groaned, slowly pulling herself up.

 _"Nope! Our bloody queen still has some fight in her yet!"_

 _And I'm gonna' squeeze it out of her._ Touka moved fast, pulling Yomihime to her feet and forcing her into a chokehold. The woman flailed and tried to speak, probably to surrender, but failed. Touka wasn't letting go, she wrapped her arms tighter around the woman's throat. She could feel blood and saliva dripping down her arm, but she wasn't letting go until a tap out, a surrender, or until she stopped squirming. _Just a little more…_ She started flailing a bit less now, the last bit of fight in the woman was fading. Touka was about to take her out.

"Is that rabbit girl actually pushing Yomihime back?"

"Oh my god, she's doing it…"

"Go Rabbit, go!"

Now it was Touka's name the crowd was chanting, and it was apparently the jolt Yomihime need to get back into the fight. She rammed her elbow against Touka's ribs, desperate to make her let go, but Touka refused. Her struggling was slowly fading.

"Give up?" Touka asked, loosening her grip just a bit for her to speak. "I'll kill you if not,"

Yomihime gave her two more elbow strikes, snarling and cursing at Touka to let go.

"Fine then," She tightened her hold again, and the queen started to tap at Touka's leg. She tapped, but Touka only forced her to her knees. "I gave you a chance and you didn't take it." She snarled. "But… I need you alive, so…" She let go, throwing Yomihime to the ground.

 _"And it looks like the rabbit conquered our queen!"_

The crowd roared in cheers.

"Way to go rabbit girl!"

"Hey, I think that's the Avenger that's been taking out Doves?"

"Seriously? Damn, she's as tough as the rumors say."

Touka paid no mind the cheers and voices, helping Yomihime up.

"What did you need me alive for?" Yomihime asked.

"You with Aogiri?"

"Yes,"

"Alright," Touka said. "Let's talk somewhere private then,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, this should be good." Touka led Yomihime out of the club and into the alleyways. She looked around to be sure there was no one else here but them.

"So, what did you wish to talk abo-"

Touka turned and punched Yomihime hard, pinning her against the wall her before she could react. Yomihime struggled, but a quick knee to her kidney stopped her squirming. Touka rammed her head against the wall three times before speaking

"Tell me everything you know about Aogiri. Their bases, leaders, everything."

"… … …" Yomihime was silent, turning her head just enough to catch a glance at Touka. "We're everywhere, Avenger. The club, the streets, just look around a bit and you'll find member doing something _somewhere_ , especially in the 11th Ward."

Touka narrowed her eyes and snarled. "I want _names_ ," She slammed her elbow into Yomihime head. "Who are the leaders,"

"… … …"

Touka slammed Yomihime's face against the wall again, her mask falling off from the blow. "Talk, or I'll _really_ kill you,"

"Eto, Tatara, Noro, Naki, those are the important ones, but as far as people in general it depends on the group. The White Suits, the Blades, the Bloody Fangs," Yomihime smirked. "We aren't just a mere street gang, Avenger. We're everywhere, and it will take more than just _you_ to stop us."

"Tch," Touka scowled, looking Yomihime in the eyes. "Yeah… but I'll stop you anyway,"

"Why are you trying to defeat us anyway? We both want to destroy the Doves, right?"

Touka glared at the woman, ramming her elbow from behind again, this time drawing blood. "No," She snarled. "I've seen the shit your group pulls. Kidnapping, extortion, bullying, torture, you bastards want to kill and rule everyone like slaves, humans _and_ ghouls. _I_ want to just make sure Ghouls can sleep at night without worry and put some fear into those damn Doves."

Yomihime stare at Touka, her face bloodied from the blows. "So that's what you think, huh?" Something started poking from Yomihime's back. It felt… like something was moving, wiggling around her back and body, like something was alive. Touka glanced at the woman's back, then back at her, noting the black sclera. _Shit!_ She let go of Yomihime and jumped back just as Yomihime's kagune shot out. It just barely missed piercing her stomach.

Yomihime turned to Touka, smiling. "Nice reflexes, Avenger. I thought I could surprise you there." She said, walking over to her mask. "And my, you really _do_ look like Ayato,"

Touka blinked, touching her face. Her mask. The slash from Yomihime's kagune knocked it from her face. Not just that, she actually cut her cheek as well.

"You…" Touka narrowed her eyes at the woman, snarling. Yomihime just laughed, picking up her own mask.

"You even growl like him too," She grabbed her mask. "You're rather vicious for a little bunny,"

Touka clicked her tongue. "Yeah, and you look more like a peasant than a queen. What's with the cloak and rags?" Touka shot back. "Too poor to buy a dress?"

Yomihime scowled, letting out a huff. "None of your concern, _worm,_ " She hissed, turning away. "Well, feel free to come back and meet me in the arena again, Avenger," She took one last glance at Touka, smirking before putting on her mask. "We'll make it a death match next time,"

Touka huffed, going to grab her own mask. "Damn straight we will, and I'll kill you in front of your friends then,"

"I look forward to it." With that, Yomihime walked away.

"Tch," Well, there goes one lead, but at least she had a few names now. Eto, Noro, Tatara, Naki, those would be people to look out for, as well as those groups. _Looks like I've got some people to look for._

* * *

For all the fighting and hunting she did it only got her a few names and places. Typical punks weren't as tightlipped as Yomihime, nor as tough, but damn did they have little information. Every punk she took down got her a little closer to a leader though. She hadn't gotten any info on that bandaged brat outside of her name. Eto, just like Yomihime said. It wasn't much, but it was something to go by. And she sure as hell was going to make that brat the first person she took out.

"Where's Eto?!" She punched one of the punk she was holding by the collar. "C'mon, tell me you bastard!"

"Piss off!" The punk spat blood at her.

 _Little-_ Touka punched him again. "Fine asshole!" She dug her nails into his throat. "You can die with your friends then!"

"Go… to hell…" It was the last thing he garbled before he died.

"Dammit!" She threw his corpse to the ground. What now? She was starting to get a lot of attention on her now. This was the third group that tried to ambush her since her talk with Yomihime. Hell, for the last week it had been nothing but a random one-on-one from some punk wanting her head, or some ambush. _Guess I should of killed that chick…_ _Or maybe Aogiri finally see me as a threat._ Either way she'd probably have to cancel her training days with Renji for a while.

"Hello Avenger…"

"Tch," _Speak of the devil._ Touka turned, raising an eye at the woman. A fancier cloak with a hood, a sporty tank top, and some pretty fashionable shorts and sneakers. Hell, even the mask had a bit more decoration to it. "Well, _someone_ looks all dolled up."

"What can I say?" Yomihime flashed her cloak a little, doing a quick turn to show off the thing. "I like to look nice when I'm not planning on getting dirty, but I suppose I don't have that option tonight." She took off her cloak, approaching Touka. "You've been busy," She glanced at the unconscious bodies and corpses around them. "I guess making the pawns try to take out a knight was pointless. Especially after our last encounter,"

Touka rose an eye. "What? Did you come for another beating?" She rolled her shoulder, bringing out her kagune. "I _will_ kill you this time."

"Aren't _you_ confident," Yomihime brought out her kagune as well, five tentacles sprouted from her back.

 _A rinkaku, huh?_

"Don't think this will be like at the arena," Yomihime took a step forward, her face inches apart from Touka's. "I'll crush you like the prey you are, _bunny girl_."

"Heh," Touka smirked behind her mask. "What? This payback for messing up your face, _princess_? Need that mask to hide the scars?"

"You _worm_ ," A tentacle swiped at Touka's face, grazing her cheek as she hopped back.

"Bring it, princess!" Touka sent a spray of shards at Yomihime to pin her down, then went in for a tackle, ramming the girl against a wall and punching away at her face. Yomihime blocked the hits with her kagune, pushing Touka off and pinning her to the ground in turn, biting hard into her shoulder and tearing off flesh. "Bitch!" Touka pushed Yomihime off, with her taking a piece of Touka's shoulder with her. She chewed it in front of Touka and swallowed, smirking.

"Y'know, ghouls taste awful, but eating you might be worth a kakuja." She said, smirking.

"Sick freak…"

"Says the freak slaughtering Aogiri's lower ranks,"

"Yeah, and you're next you pyscho bitch!" Touka rushed in a lightning speed, clawing at Yomihime's body with her nails, making deep cuts that drenched her fingers in blood.

"Guh!" She heard Yomihime spew blood. She was staggering, time to go in for the kill. Touka rushed in for a final blow, but-

"Gah!" Her gut exploded in pain. Four drill-like tendrils pierced her stomach. "A-Ah…" She coughed out blood, the tendrils violently slamming her to the ground and pulling out of her body. "Y-You…"

"That's what you get for underestimating me you damn pest," Yomihime walked toward Touka, bloodied, cut, and wild-eyed, but she was already healing. "Is that all you got, Avenger? How you fended off so many of our soldiers is beyond me if you're _this_ weak," She stomped hard on Touka's open chest.

"Bitch!"

"True, but I'm the bitch that took you down a peg." She lowered herself to Touka's face, giggling with sadistic pleasure as she pulled her foot off her, shaking off the blood. "Now… I _was_ gonna eat you, but I think I'll fork you over to Eto so she can have fun with you instead, maybe rip of a leg before then." She pulled off Touka's mask, dragging a nail along her face and drawing blood.

"Go to hell…"

"You first," She pushed her foot down harder on Touka's chest, getting a strained cry from her. "I'm glad I can play with you a bit here instead of the ring. They would had called the match by now." She forced Touka to her feet, holding her by the collar and punching her face. " _That_ was payback for the arena, and this..." Touka dodged the next, pushing Yomihime away with her foot and kicking her in the side of the head, knocking her down.

"Gh, you-"

"Die!" She pinned Yomihime down, choking her. "Die… die… die… die… die…" She kept hands around Yomihime's neck. Her breathing slowed, her flailing weakened after a while, and her Touka could feel saliva dripping onto her hands. Another minute and Yomihime stopped struggling, going limp. Touka kept the pressure up for another moment before letting go. _Oh no, you don't get to die that peacefully._ Touka put her in an armbar next, the hold woke Yomihime up screaming. Touka kept pulling until she heard the girl's arm snap, then broke her leg, then a few ribs. Then she ripped off Yomihime's mask looked in her eyes with fury and rage, punching her face.

Then again.

And again.

And again. Until she drew blood and Touka was left panting.

 _I should kill you…_ She looked over Yomihime's battered face. She still had a bit of life in her, enough to still make eye contact with Touka. _I killed enough of you trash already, but…_ She stared back at the girl, a fist raised and ready to give a final punch.

"Can't do it?" Yomihime garbled out. "Weakling,"

"Tch," Touka punched hard, knocking her out. "Shut up… I'm… I'm not like you…" She got off the girl, sitting next to her. _I'm just…_

Then, she heard clapping.

"What the?" She turned around, seeing the bandaged brat. Eto. " **You** …"

"My, that was quite the fight Touka, you're pretty ruthless." She casually walked over to Touka, kicking Yomihime a few feet.

"The hell?!" Touka shouted. Eto only shrugged.

"She was weak, so she's garbage." She looked Touka's way. "Still refuse to join us, Touka?"

"No way in hell,"

"Aaw…" Eto was likely pouting behind her mask. "I'm sure your brother would want his big sister with him."

"Piss off," Touka snarled. The last thing she wanted was to hear about that bastard Ayato. "He's next,"

"Well, I tried." Eto looked over to Yomihime. "So… are you going to eat her?"

"What?"

"Eat her. You know, to become a kakuja." She formed an arm out of her kagune, an actual arm of red flesh and bony armor surrounding it.

 _How… the hell?_ Touka stared, wide-eyed.

"See? Just eat her and a few others and you'll have this power," Her kagune went back into her body. "Devour the weak, rule over the weak, I think you'd like that."

" _Never_ ,"

Eot shrugged again. "Suit yourself," She began walking out of the area, dragging Yomihime by the leg. "Oh, and Touka?" She turned to face her, her mouth in a smiling shape. "If you want to see me, just pop by at the old warehouse. Back where you met your brother. We'll welcome you with open arms." Her happy tone darkened at her next few words. " _Or_ if you feel like being my new toy after I _break you_ , I think making you my personal chew toy when your brother gets too cocky would be nice too."

Touka snarled at Eto, her irises flaring red. "I'll only go there to kill, _brat_."

"Hmhm, feel free to try." She gave one more glance at Touka, giving a small laugh. "I wish more of our members were as passionate as you, Touka, if a little more loyal." With that she left, dragging Yomihime with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Eto's words still rang through Touka's head as looked down at the 11th Ward from the rooftops.

 _"Just eat her and a few others and you'll have this power. Devour the weak, rule over the weak, I think you'd like that."_

"… … …" No way. There was no way in hell she'd like that. It was that kind of logic like that turned Wards into battlegrounds between gangs and caused constant oppression for weaker ghouls. The 11th Ward was proof of that. What kind of psycho wanted that kind of life? _Aogiri's no better than the Doves._ She thought, narrowing her eyes.

"I need to get stronger," That rough fight with Yomihime had shown her how weak she was compared to some of the executives in Aogiri. Hell, probably anyone that wasn't a just some punk in the group was that strong. There was still a ways to go before she could realistic take them on, but she'd be damned if cannibalism was going to be her shortcut to strength. "Tch," She stood up, hopping down to the ground. It was time to go hunting. Killing a few Doves patrolling the area might make her feel a bit better, at least it'd kill time.

"Heeeey~ Bunny-buddy!"

Touka nearly jumped at the sudden voice from behind. She recognized it, turning around to see the redheaded Clown girl again, waving and running toward Touka. She scowled, clenching her fists. "Aaaw, don't be so quiet, I might think you don't like me."

"Can it," She cracked her knuckles, making the Clown girl flinch and back away. "Don't think I forgot that stunt you pulled at the Animal Circus."

"So scawy~" The Clown girl backed away, waving her hands in mock terror. "Come on, all I wanna' do is talk to my bestest, bunny-buddy. Back then was… y'know, _acting_! Selling the show for you to get info!"

Touka was silent, cracking her knuckles again. She wasn't buying it. The clown girl flinched.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," She scooted closer to Touka, an innocent smile on her face. "Tell you what, I know about a bunch of Doves flocking around the area. Some real nasty newbies that think they can take on the world, taking out ghouls left and right. Being a real nuisance to the Ward, y'know?" She explained. "I can tell you where they usual patrol, you'd be a _biiiiig_ hero for saving all the weaker ghouls from them, eh?"

"Tch," Touka placed a hand on her hip. Taking down a few more Doves be good practice, and it might increase her notoriety enough to put the fear into the smaller Aogiri gangs next time she goes out. "Alright, tell me."

"Weeeellll," The Clown girl perked up, inching closer. "Over at the nearby park is where they do their patrols. A bunch of young Doves. Like, _real_ young, Your age young."

"Is that your way of saying you're old?"

The clown girl pouted, giving a huff. "Ruuude," She continued regardless. " _Anyway_ , they're almost as bad as Aogiri, picking on weaker ghouls, killing them in some pretty brutal ways. They call themselves the Blood Maidens… _reaaal_ weird bunch."

Touka rose an eye. A gang of teenage Doves running around? That was… new.

"You serious?"

The clown nodded. "Yup yup, they got Quinques and everything. So… what do say, Avenger? Think you can take them?"

Touka paused for a moment, thinking. "Sure, I'll do it,"

"Yay~" The clown girl hugged Touka tight.

"Hey, let go!" She pulled the girl off her. "Geez,"

The Clown girl clapped her hands together, smiling wide. "Good! I wish you luck bunny-buddy! Show those bratty Doves your teeth!"

"Yeah… sure, whatever."

The clown wasn't kidding when she said these Doves were her age. One of them was still in a damn _school uniform_. There were three of them, and despite their young looks they all had some serious looking Quinques on them. One of them was in a black hoodie wielding two Quinques, identical large blades and circular handles. Another one was in a black school uniform wearing bright red ribbons in her hair, wielding a thin, katana-like Quinque. And the last one was in a sportier uniform, if a bit frilly. She wasn't wielding a weapon, but her thick, black boots were clearly not a part of the uniform. It looked like they were patrolling the area.

"C'mon girls, there's gotta' be some ghouls around here somewhere, we couldn't of hunted 'em all down." The one in the hoodie said.

"Akazuki, you _really_ shouldn't keep pushing for this kind of thing," The one in the sporty uniform said. "It's dangerous here in the 11th Ward."

"I doubt will matter much to her, Reira." The one in the school uniform said, playing the ribbon in her hair. "Akazuki can't be stopped when she's one the warpath,"

The Reira girl sighed, shaking her head. "I know, but Miss Mado told us we should be supervised by her before we go patrolling. I just don't want to get scolded."

"You were too much Rei, we're just killing the weaker ones in the area. It's not like we're hunting the Rabbit or anything."

Oh, the irony.

Just a bunch of newbies. _These_ were the current terrors of the 11th Ward? _These_ brats were the ones apparently killing ghouls left and right? Touka scoffed under her breath. That damn clown was forcing weaklings on her. _Whatever…_ She placed her mask over her face. Better to take them out now than later. Even a small threat was still a threat. Plus, this was the park she did a lot of her jogging in. It'd be nice to kick a few Doves out of her favorite spot.

She moved quickly, leaping out from the bushes and kicking the sporty one in the back, knocking her to the ground. The other two stared. Surprised at first, then spun around to face the assailant, only to have their eyes widened. First, they were fearful, then immediate glared, steeling themselves.

"It's the Rabbit!" The hoodie girl cried, moving her large blades in front of her. The girl in the school uniform followed, bringing up her katana. "Get her!" The two girls rushed in with their blades, but Touka dodged their strikes, darting back. They weren't amateurs with those. They struck fast and with aim. It was clear they had training.

Touka hopped back for distance, watching the one she kicked stand back up.

"W-What happened?"

"The Rabbit's here, Reira! She's actually here!" The hoodie girl said, her voice a mix of fear and excitement. "Let's take her down!"

The hoodie girl rushed forward again, giving a move precise slash that cut a bit of Touka's jacket, following up with her second blade. That one actually got Touka's thigh a little before she moved to the side.

"Tch," For such massive weapons, the hoodie girl was pretty quick with them.

The katana girl came in next with some quick swipes that Touka had to back out of, keeping her dodging. The hoodie girl tagged in, trying to get her blind spots and overwhelm Touka with their teamwork. It was a series of slashes and steel narrowly missing Touka's vitals. Every swing was made to be fatal as the two had Touka running in a circle to keep away from the deadly melee. The schoolgirl's fast blade along with the hoodie girl's massive swings keep Touka on the defensive.

And then, Touka felt a heavy weight nail her in the back.

Something sharp dug into her side and sent her right into the two girls' blades. _Shit!_ Touka used the momentum to roll under their slashes, a chunk of her jacket getting taken off from the blades. "A-Aaah… God _dammit_!" The pain in her back didn't fade. She stood up, frantically turning to see the sporty girl in between the other two. One leg up, hands raised. Touka got a good look at her boots now. There were spikes at the heel of her boots, and blades at the tip. And as dumb as the kung fu pose was, it was clear she was trained in hand-to-hand combat. The sporty girl grinned.

"Not so tough, are you little bunny?" She teased, a confident smirk on her face.

Touka clicked her tongue again, giving a sharp snarl and summon her Kagune, sending out a wave of shards at the three.

"Behind me!" The schoolgirl and sporty girl backed up behind the hoodie girl who was blocking the rain of needles with her massive blades. Then Touka noted something. The way the hoodie girl held her weapons. They looked a lot less like blades now… they looked like oversized scissors, and they made a surprisingly good shield. "That all ya' got, Rabbit?!"

"You wish!" Touka charged forward, jumping up and slamming her feet down on the blade in a lightning fast drop kick that knocked all three down.

"A-Ah…" The hoodie girl staggered to her feet, glaring at Touka. "Bitch," She spat out.

"Back at cha'," Touka shot back.

"Shut up you damn monster, don't talk. You killed our teacher…"

Touka paused. She had killed a lot of Doves lately. It wasn't a surprise some would want revenge, but… these kids just barely her age.

"Tch," Touka rolled her shoulders. "You want revenge, then?" She stomped hard on the ground, a small dent in the stone was made as her Kagune flared out with fury. "Come get it!"


	8. Chapter 8

The hoodie girl ran and swung her blades with reckless abandoned. It wasn't as hard to dodge now that there was just one opponent, but for such massive blades she was swinging them with surprising easy. They were to dodge though given how massive the wind-up for them was. And with each missed strike Touka made swipes at the girl's arms with her nails, chipping at her bit by bit.

"Stop running!" Her movements were getting slower, her swings weaker. Touka threw a few shards her way to test things, but the wide scissor blades blocked the attack. "I'll **kill you**!" She ran forward, this time with much more speed. Touka moved forward, ducking out of the blade's swing and kicking at hoodie girl's wrist to knock a blade out of her hand.

 _Got you!_ Touka went in for a bigger move, but a sudden kick to her stomach had her stagger back. It wasn't as hard as the sporty kung fu girl, but wound she got from that kick was still sore. Touka sent out another wave of shards before the hoodie girl could approach, this time a few hitting home and nailing hoodie girl in the leg.

She dropped to a knee and Touka charged right to her, kicking her right in the jaw. She heard a sickening crack and hoodie girl was on the ground, eyes wide and drool coming from her mouth.

Touka exhaled, walking over to her and staring. They made eye contact, and hoodie gargled out a few insults and slurs. Touka clicked her tongue. "Brat," She hissed out, raising her foot to crush the girl's head.

"Akazuki!"

Out the corner of Touka's eye she saw the school girl running in and jumped out of the way of her slash. She looked over the girl, seeing her furious glare.

"You monster! I'll kill you for what you did to Akazuki!"

Touka frowned, remaining silent. The school girl charged again and Touka grabbed her wrist, nailing her in the stomach with her fist. The school girl coughed out blood and crumpled to the ground, dropping her katana. Touka kicked it away and stared at the two.

The hoodie girl was down for the count, and the school girl couldn't do much without her weapon. _Though just to be sure…_ Touka still had a hold on the school girl's wrist. The two locked eyes, both silent and glaring before Touka squeezed her on the girl's wrist, crunching bones.

"Aaaaaaah!"

After breaking the school girl's wrist she gave a quick sucker punch to her nose, breaking it and knocking her out. As much as she wanted to, killing these kids would leave a bad taste in her mouth. It wasn't like they were full grown adults. _But they're still Doves… should I let them live._

"You monster…"

Touka turned around, seeing the sporty girl staring in shock and rage. Tears were running down her eyes. Touka frowned behind her mask, clicking her tongue. She completely forgot about her. She looked back at the two girls. To her, they probably looked dead. Not a surprise, but seeing such a reaction was… shocking. It was always weird seeing these Doves get so angry after seeing another Dove killed. These hostile killers of ghouls crying and raging over an ally like it mattered.

"Tch," Touka rolled her shoulders, her wing stretching out, solidifying into a more physical form.

"I'll kill you…"

"… … …"

"With my own two hands, I'll kill you. I'll beat you within an inch of your life, take you to Miss Mado, and let her watch me _personally_ execute you."

"… … …" _So… that's how I look to her._ She looked down on the two girls, then back at the sporty one. "Try it," She said, beckoning her. Might as well let this girl fight a monster if that's what she saw.

The girl let out an almost primal shriek before charging in with a flying kick at mach speed. It nailed Touka right in the jaw and sent her right into the pavement. She staggered up, staring at the girl with shock. Her head was bleeding, and her mask was cracked. Part of her eye was showing from it.

"Surprised?" She said. "My body's been through hell to match a ghoul in hand-to-hand. Don't think I'll let you live, _Rabbit_."

Touka pulled up her mask slightly, spitting out blood. _Okay…_ Her eye flashed red, and her wing flared out. "Back at you, wannabe kung fu brat,"

The two circled each other, locking eyes, waiting for an opening.

Touka moved first, firing off a few shards. The sporty girl kicked them away with a wide kick, then ran forward, weaving out of shots before getting close to Touka. Her eyes were locked to Touka's. A moment that felt like hours passed, and then.

 _Crush!_

A sharp pain in Touka's leg. Her eyes widened, she looked down, seeing a blade in her shin. She couldn't even scream out before she was pinned the ground, another blade in her thigh.

"Does it hurt, rabbit?" The girl said, her face twisted with rage and pleasure as she grinded her heel into Touka's leg to cause more damage. "That's only _half_ the pain the caused killing my friends and teacher you bitch!" She stomped hard on Touka's other leg, getting another scream out of her.

"Sadistic freak!" Touka shot back, getting another stomp in retaliation.

"Looks who's talking? Why should I care what a monster thinks?"

Touka grabbed the girl's leg and threw her off, ripping the blades from her legs. She stood up, breathing heavily. The wounds were starting to take their told now. She couldn't keep fighting. Taking out two of them was enough for now. _But first…_

As sporty girl got to her feet Touka made a quick slash at her eye with her nails, getting a loud scream as she clutched her face. "My eye! My eyeee!" It wasn't a deep or heavy strike, but Touka was fast enough to take the brat's eyes. Punishment for screwing over her legs and to keep her from following as she retreated.

"Hm…" The eye was still in Touka's hand as she ran off. She stared at it for a moment, then swallowed it whole. Not much of a meal, but it'd help her heal faster.

 _Damn, she was tough…_ Touka leaned against the way, wrapping bandages around her leg. She made tracks fast, running for the underground tunnels, using them to navigate back to her apartment undetected. It seemed she made it out without much incident. It'd be awhile before she could go out hunting again, for either CCG or for food in general. "Jeez…" She let out a sigh, tightening the bandages. At least she got to give those brats a decent beating before running. _I guess I still need training…_ Thankfully her wounds weren't to serious save for her legs. It'd take a while to heal, but she had time to kill. _Maybe… I'll hit up that dojo again._ It was a thought.


	9. Chapter 9

As nice as a Ghoul's healing factor was, it did jack and shit for quinque injuries. Touka couldn't do her daily jogs with her leg in the condition it was, so she settled for just walking around the park. It had been a few days since her fight with the Dove school girls and police and Doves alike were still crawling all over asking questions and scanning the area. She could still the spots of carnage where she and the schoolgirl Doves fought. Bits of debris here and there, small craters where some hits missed, the only difference were all the normal folks commenting on how dangerous even the park had gotten. She sighed, looking away from the scene. It was a fight for survival, but she couldn't help but feel bad about causing the damage. This was her favorite place to train in the mornings, and now it was swarming with police and others. _No pointing in sticking around here._

After surveying the park she made her way to a café, ordering a black coffee and getting her thoughts together. _Alright, I can move around again for the most part, but now where am I going to train?_ It'd take at least one more day for her leg to be fully healed, but she could still do _something_ not hunt Doves, but maybe she could do some patrols and take out small time punks. It'd be a start. Or maybe go undercover and double check Dove records at the CCG. It'd be risky, but possible. Or maybe-

"Oh, it's you."

Touka turned, seeing the blonde Dove. She gave a wave and smile. "Hello ma'a-," She paused, her eyes widening at the group behind the Dove. The very girls she fought a few nights ago, the katana girl and kung fu girl were right next to the blond Dove. She nearly flinched seeing them, hiding her surprise with a fake sneeze.

"Hm?" The woman looked back at the girls, who both gave a confused look. "Something wrong?"

"A-Ah, no! Not at all! Just allergies I guess," She gave a dismissive wave. "Surprised to see these girls though. They look… really beat up." The katana girl had her hand in a cast, and the kung fu girl had an eyepatch around the eye Touka took. Both girls blushed and looked away.

The blond Dove turned back to girls, glaring, then sighed. "Yes well, they're students from the Academy doing a bit of field training with me." She explained. The two girls bowed to Touka. "This is Arisu Amada and Reira Shido. I'm watching over a third one as well, but she's still in the hospital." She turned to the girls, giving a piercing glare. "Which why I told you three that _going off on your own is dangerous_."

The two girls flinched, nearly in tears from the tone alone. Hell, Touka winced just seeing it. It gave her flashback to Anteiku when Yoshimura gave her those kinds of looks and lectures whenever she did something stupid as well, at least until she started high school. _He'd probably lecture me for the avenger stuff too…_ She frowned at the thought, then looked back up at the group.

"Well…" She said, getting the group's attention. "I'm Touka Kirishima," She lowered her head, biting her lip soon after. _Shit, why didn't I give a fake name._ She scolded in her head. "Nice to me you all,"

"I see you have new bandages," Akira noted. Touka blushed, looking away and mentally cursing herself again.

"Y-Yeah…"

"What happened?" Arisu asked.

"I believe Touka said she was a martial artist,"

Touka nodded. "Y-Yeah, self-defense and all that." She said, scratching the back of her head. "Classes get pretty rough sometimes,"

"You're a martial artist too?!" The kung fu girl moved right to Touka's table in a flash, her eyes lighting up with passion. Touka nearly fell out of her chair with how quickly she got close to her. "What fighting style? Do you train at a dojo? A gym? Do you guys have free sparring? Are yo-"

"Alright you kung fu nut, back off," The katana girl pulled Reira back. "You need to stop that," She bowed in apology, forcing the kung fu girl's head down. "Sorry Touka, Reira here's a bit of a martial arts nut. She lived in China before moving to Japan and has a bad habit of getting… _excited_ when meeting other fighters."

Touka waved it off, trying to remain calm. "I-It's cool…"

"Um… think we could train together sometime? I'd love to see your routine,"

"Uh… maybe?" Not likely. Even if she did, she'd have to hold back against a human, and it wouldn't even make for good training. "Maybe when my legs heal up,"

"Hm…" The blond Dove looked at Touka, then the girls. "I'll be stepping away to question some people about your little incident. You two, feel free to question Touka here," She glared at them. "And _stay put_."

The girls gave a shiver and watched her walk away.

"Damn… that was some glare." Touka noted.

"You don't know the half of it…" Arisu said. "A few days ago with found the Rabbit Ghoul, Miss Mado's sworn enemy."

"Really?"

Arisu nodded. "Yes, we were _supposed_ to just patrol the area and call Miss Mado immediately if something happened, but…" She sighed. "When we say the Rabbit we just couldn't help ourselves, we had to at least _try_ to kill her. She was about our size and it was three on one, but…" Arisu bit her lip, staring down at her cast.

"She was too strong…" Reira continued, placing a hand over her eyepatch. "She took us all down, nearly killed us, and… she took my eye… Twisted bitch probably ate it too." Reira's eye narrowed, looking at the ground, then at Touka. "Hey Touka, if you see the Rabbit try not to fight it. She's actually pretty good at close combat for an Ukaku type."

"R-Right…" It was a surprise these two were still willing to go around patrolling and asking questions. _Guess_ _Doves are just that hardy. Even kid ones._

"Anyway… guess we have to ask you some questions now,"

The questions were simple. Her location during the attack, the day of and before, a few questions about the area. Then they trailed off, asking about cafes to gather at, then about some of their training routines, then their favorite foods. Touka gave the usual fake answers, but… the girls were surprisingly nice when they weren't after her blood. Arisu seemed like a stoic class representative type, and Reira was the tomboy, though a bit more expressive and dramatic. And both were surprisingly athletic. Well, _obviously_ given the fight she had with them, but apparently their academy had a lot of sports clubs. Arisu being in the kendo club and Reira bouncing between several martial arts clubs. It was… odd having a normal conversation with them.

"So why did you guys want to be Do- uh, Investigators?" Touka asked. The two went silent for a moment, looking at each other. Arisu spoke first.

"I lived in an orphanage," She began. "Me and my friend Jaku were there after our parents were eaten by Ghouls. That's the story they told us anyway. Ghouls raided the place when I was seven, ate Jaku right in front of me when he pushed me under the bed, and... when I was crying, they decided to kidnap me, something about saving me for a snack. I was rescued by the CCG a day later and started training to be an Investigator ever since."

Touka frowned. "Oh… sorry I ask,"

Arisu shook her head. "It's fine. I see it as a motivator,"

Reira puffed up her chest. "Well _I_ was original raised in China, both my parents were Japanese, but there was some ancestry back in China and some job opportunities for my dad's martial arts studio thanks to a friend of his. He trained me in martial arts ever since I could walk, and I'm _quite_ the fighter for it. I wanted to be an action star, but then a Ghoul triad attacked my father's martial arts studio and ended his life. I've sworn to put out all ghouls since then," She made a dramatic gesture, as if about monologue her whole story. "Yes, a local detective traced that triad's origins to this very city, and so here I am, a young flower hoping to punish the evils of all Ghouls!"

…

…

That was _way_ to dramatic to be real. She glanced at Arisu, who only nodded solemnly, as if mentally saying _'yeah, it's true and she_ really _talks like that sometimes.'_

Touka forced a smile. "Oh… that's… cool…".

"Akazuki's dad took Reira in when she moved to Japan, as well as myself. He was our teacher and an instructor at the academy. He showed us the ropes, caught Reira up on Japanese, taught us the basics of Ghoul combat, even made us some custom quinques." Arisu explained. "He… was killed by ghouls in the line of duty, so we want to try and pay them back. Pay _him_ back by using the skills he and Miss Mado are teaching us."

"Oh…" It was a similar case to hers. Scarily similar.

At this point, the blond Dove came back and the two began to live the café.

"Goodbye, Touka," Arisu said, giving a small bow.

"Let's spar when we're both healed up, okay?" Reira added.

"Sure," She watched the three leave, left with a bitter feeling in her throat. _Man… tomorrow night's gonna' be rough._

* * *

The next place Touka decided to hit was the dojo. She had already made plans to see it, if only to get a better look at it in the daytime. It wasn't likely she'd run into that brat Eto, or at least she hoped.

Inside the dojo was Kakuma, his sister, and a few others training, still in what looked like ragged kimonos. The place was… _really_ traditional. Wooden floors, wooden training posts to punch, beat up punching bags, even some wall scrolls at the end of the hall. Rundown, too spacious for its own good, and looking like it came straight out of a samurai movie. _Is this… just that Sachi guy's aesthetic?_

"Hey, it's the Avenger!"

One of the dojo kids came up to her, then a bunch more.

"Are you here to beat us up?" One of the kids asked, wary.

"Uuh, no?" Touka scratched the back of her head. "I'm… just walking around." She glanced around the place. "Where's the old man?"

"Master Sachi is out,"

Kokuma came out, looking indifferent as he scanned Touka.

"Huh…" She scanned him as well. _He still looks like a girl._ The long hair, the tattered gi that looked like a dress, and the thin figure just gave him a feminine look. Hell, all the kids looked thin, not malnourished, but close to it. She didn't take this Sachi guy to be abusive or anything, but… just how often did they eat? "Hey Kakuma,"

"What?"

"Mind if I train here?" She asked.

"Wha-" Kokuma staggered, staring up at Touka, surprised. "Tha' hell? Ya' said no last time. Why now?"

Touka shrugged. "I don't really have a place to train." Daily jogs and bugging Renji wasn't going to cut it anymore. She had enough difficult run-ins to know that now. She needed a steady pace to work on her combat skills now, with someone that would give her at least _something_ in the way of advice and guidance. She didn't _want_ it to be somewhere connect to Aogiri, but it was either this or getting her ass kicked somewhere down the line, or even that old man said, this was a place for honing skills. She still wasn't interested in joining, but at least having a solid, steady place to work on her combat skills would be nice.

Kokuma was quiet, looking down. He pouted for a moment, then muttered out "You'll have ta' ask the Master later, but he'll prolly be okay with it."

Touka smiled, ruffling his hair. "H-hey!" He pushed her hand away.

"Heh," Touka took her shoes off, walking to the center of the dojo. "Wanna' go a round while I'm here, kid?" She asked. "I'm not fully healed yet, but I need a warmup after resting for a few days."

Kokuma stared at Touka, then smirked, walking to the center as well. "Sure ya' wanna' get your butt whooped again?" He asked, getting into his stance.

"Heh, little brat," She rose her fists, scanning him. The same proper stance as last time, though this time Touka wasn't going to treat him with kid's gloves. He could obviously fight, take a beating, and give one back. Part of her felt bad about stomping in a little kid.

"Don't hate me if I knock ya' out," He said. "But hey, at least only a buncha' kids'll see it."

And now _no_ part of her felt bad about stomping this little kid's face in.

"Heh…" She took a more proper stance herself, as if she was sparring with Renji. "Like you could, runt!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Hah! That all you got, kid?" Touka teased, grinning.

"Shaddup… Ya' just got a lucky punch in," Kakuma sat up, wincing. As if the kid's gi wasn't tattered enough, now his body had several scratch marks and bruises to match.

"More like _twenty_ lucky punches." Touka taunted. "You wanna' get your ass kicked again?"

"Tch,"

For all of Touka's boasting to the kid it _was_ a rough fight at first. A pure fist fight she could handle, but grappling was beyond her outside of basic tackles and chokeholds. The kid knew his fair share of holds and throws, and his techniques were surprisingly honed despite his age. _Guess that Sachi guy really teaches them well._ It was only thanks to Touka's speed and experience that could dart around Kakuma and just get simple punches and kicks in while dodging his attempted to grab her. Fighting him second time was a lot easier now that she knew the biggest threat was getting thrown around and locked into a hold. She was still pretty drained from the fight, but it was nice to get some payback in after the brat nearly took her arm off in their last fight. And she was going to rub every last bit of it in, little kid or not.

"Wow, the Avenger kind of acts like Big Bro Ayato, doesn't she?" One of the kids said.

Touka froze in place. "Uh… What?"

"Oh, she _does_ kind of act like him!" Another kid said.

"She kind of looks like him to," Another added.

"Hey, wait a second, I-" The hell? These kids actually knew about Ayato? And from how they were talking it seemed he had _something_ of a good reputation with them too. How did that jackass have good relationship with _anyone_ , let alone _kids_? Did he bribe them? Threaten them? Toss them meat he didn't care to eat at some point? What the hell?

"Hey, let's call her Ayako!" One said.

Touka's face went bright red at that. "Don't you _dare_ call me-"

"Ayako! Big Sis Ayako!"

"Bis Sis!"

"You moved super-fast, Big Sis! Teach us how to do that!"

"Let me spar with you next Big Sis!"

In an instant, several little kids were surrounding her, nearly pushing her down with their combined weight. Touka groaned, shaking her head as she pushed past them. _These brats…_ "Yeah, maybe next time." She said, making her way to the entrance, putting her shoes back on. "I'll be back this weekend after I've healed up a bit. Tell you master I'll see him later."

"'Kaaay!" They all said.

"See ya' Big Sis!"

"Teach some cool moves next time!"

"Yeah, yeah… no promises." Touka tapped the shoe against the floor, then turned to Kakuma. "Hey kid."

"What?" He said, glaring.

She looked back at him, her eyes blank as she pointed his way. "You _suck_."

Kakuma's face turned bright red, stammering for a moment. "B-Bite me! I'll train super hard and kick your butt next time!"

Touka smirked. "Aww, did I hurt your _widdle feewings_? Gonna' cry?"

"Shuddap _Ayako_ ,"

"Make me, _runt_."

The two glared, stuck their tongues out at each other, then Touka left the dojo, heading back home. _I haven't seen Ayato yet…_ _S_ ave for that bandage brat Eto mentioning him, she hadn't heard much on him. Maybe he wasn't in the 11th Ward anymore. Wasn't he some bigshot in the group? If so he was definitely another target in the organization to take down. The Doves had been quietly investigating so far. She crippled those three newbies anyway, so it might slow things down. _Maybe I should look for the punk…_ She still wanted to pay him back for the beating he gave her after all. The memory of him tearing apart her wings sending a surge of rage through her. _No, I'm_ definitely _looking for him.  
_

* * *

After a few more days to heal up she finally went out on the hunt, mask and cloak in hand. And to her surprise it was a rather quiet night for the 11th Ward. Not too many Doves running around, probably still on the defensive after Touka knocked around those three girls. And the usually places Aogiri punks hung around had few people there. She _was_ able to get them to cough up that Ayato's last location was some warehouse near the edge of the 1th ward, so Touka went there next.

The place itself was a standard rundown warehouse, nothing really special about it save for the ghouls loitering around the place. Touka decided to stay hidden while she scoped the place out. There were a handful of punks around the entrance, some guys bringing in body bags from the back, but nothing else worth noting. _Guess I can just walk on in then._ There was no point in stealth anymore, she wanted to send a message, and she wanted it to be _loud_.

So, she came out of hiding and walked right to the front entrance, getting surprised stares from the hooded ghouls there. Some looked shocked, others confused.

"Who's this?" One of them asked.

"I'm here for Ayato," Touka said.

The group went silent, looking at each other. "What for?" Another, a girl asked.

She looked her way. "To kick his ass," She said, cracking her neck. "But I can start with you punks first."

The group looked at each other, paused, and then laughed, now starting to surround her. About eight in total, all low-ranking punks in cloaks and hoodies. More than likely just fodder loitering around the door. "Get lost, kid. We ain't got time for you." One said.

"Yeah, beat it before we beat you black and blue and eat you."

"Heh," Touka smirked, placing a hand on her hip. It wasn't the same as beating Ayato, but roughing up his goons would be fun in its own way. "Alright, go ahead and try." She said, beckoning them. "I'll make it quick for you."

One punk rushed her, but was quickly taken down with an instant kick to the head. He laid there, knocked out and drooling while the rest stood back in shock. It was clear they weren't trained fighters like her or her brother. They were probably just punks that Ayato let kick around the front door. He had a habit of ignoring what small fry did around him, annoyingly. "Man, what's my bro doing letting weaklings like you join him."

"Wait, bro?" A girl asked, but she didn't get an answer, only a deep cut with Touka's nails that sprayed blood along the warehouse's wall. She licked the blood from her hand, grimacing. "Seriously…" She muttered. "Ghouls taste awful. Why do so many punks make threats like that?"

"This chick's nuts!" One of the punks said, quickly falling to a roundhouse kick from Touka. Another started running, but was shot in the back by shards, falling before they got far. The rest were easy picking after that, going down with a few good punches and scratches until there was one left, a girl in a black hood sitting on her butt and sniveling.

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" She said, raising her hands in surrender. "I'll do anything you say!"

"Kill you?" Touka repeated, stomping down on her chest to pin her to the ground. "I need you all alive, _dumbass_. You have to deliver a message to him."

"O-Okay?" She said. "W-What is it?"

Touka smiled coldly behind her mask, kneeling down to the girl's face. "Tell Ayato…" She lifted her foot, slamming her heel down hard on the girl's mouth, knocking a few teeth out and splattering blood along the ground. "Tell that piece of shit to not let _spineless punks_ like _you_ near the damn door I wanna' actually warmup next time!" With that, shoved the girl aside walked right through the door and headed inside the warehouse


End file.
